Kaiju War II
(static) Has it been one year already? God help- no, i don't believe in that anymore. Not many do. Not since those disgusting things returned from their watery grave like Jesus damn Christ. Ha, those pious suicidal morons would probably cut out my heart or something for saying stuff like that. (sound of drink pouring) To you, Gipsy, and your pilots. You tried your best. I'm getting sidetracked. This is Thomas Avary, Secretary-General of the former Pan-Pacific Defense Corps- though its more like Pan-World Defense Corps now. It is January 11th, 2026. Oh yeah, Happy New Year. Yay. '' ''This is being recorded because i need something to do to keep me from going insane. I am currently situated in the rusty, dilapidated Hong Kong Shatterdome. About 13 days ago, the Akumagami came out in force and ravaged this place. They've been growing stronger ever since the Rim went dark. The Chinese military beat back the initial attack but they're spread too thin to bring down those bastards permanently. Im just here to preserve our legacy. I haven't been ordered to, i haven't even got superiors anymore, not since i quit. I just needed- closure? maybe. Anyway, its pouring with rain, theres no one else here and the city is on fire and-'' (distant roars) Hear that? I doubt it, its not like theres going to BE anyone left to hear that, let alone my whinging. There's two big ones here. They showed up about 7 hours ago. One is low slung, with strange mouthparts, and forelegs that divide into two armoured fists on either side. Looks kind of like Reckoner, but about mid-Category III. I've seen enough Kaiju to be able to tell by now. I call him Desiccator, but im sure those ignorant snotwads at the UNDC have another title. We're a lost cause to them. Yeah, lets just forget the fact that they screwed us worse than any Kaiju ever did or could, slowly constricting off those funds we so desperately needed during the war, like an monetary noose around Humankinds neck. And then they had the goddamn bollocks to put all that cash into a wall. A (CENSORED) WALL! They were just going to leave Hawaii, French Polynesia, so many just left out with the wolves! (sound of deep breathing)'' Heh, i got sidetracked again. Sorry for the rant, i had to get that out of me. Anyway, as i was saying. The other one is bigger, and meaner, especially considering how its seemingly deliberately tearing down the skyline over there. ''(sounds of crashing and explosions) Its about one hundred metres tall, maybe a little taller. Visibility isn't great at this distance. Its a walking pile of blades and mandibles, definitely Category IV. Maybe i'm wrong! We all know about the Category V at Pitfall don't we! Who knows what could be out there!'' (sighs) Alright, from the top. Pitfall didn't work. Gipsy sustained too many hull breaches riding Slattern into the Breach, and its reactor took critical damage. I can still remember the audio feed of their pained screams as the reactor shielding failed. Gipsy exploded partway through the Breach, killing the Category V but also killing our last chance at shutting it forever. The Breach took a serious blow, as well as the "throat" connecting our universe and theirs. And so, when the first recordings of the damaged throat returned to LOCCENT, they announced it to the world as a victory. I understand why. There was an idea that the Breach had to be a certain size in order to even fit Kaiju through it, so it made sense that considering the Breach had shrunk to 35% its original size that no more Kaiju would ever come through. But, as Hermann Gottlieb told us, the Precursors want for our world is more like a force of nature than any sentient desire. That enough should have convinced us to hold the confetti. And so, on July 11th, 2025, they came back. An immense energy spike was released from the Marianas Trench, and encompassed the entire Pacific Rim. Power grids across the cities of the Pacific failed. Some, even now haven't recovered. Comms ground to a halt and no-one knew what the hell was going on. Even satellites unlucky enough to be over the Pacific at the time of the attack were downed. You can still see them deorbiting now. I have heard rumours that the wave got as far as the east coast of Africa and halfway across the US. It was probably generated by the aliens themselves and channeled up the warped throat. It was way stronger than anything we saw Leatherback do. The first of the new wave attacked Vladivostok. It was Category I, resembled Karloff but with a bit more armour to his frame. But the next one came only 16 hours after that, and a day after that, and 16 hours after that, and 2 days after that, and 3 days after that. The prevailing rule of thumb is that the longer the Breach takes to puke out whatever hellspawn comes next, the higher Category its probably gonna be. (another, closer roar is heard) a third one. That's not good. Let me get the binoculars out. (''sound of rustling) ''this is a weird specimen. Its main body is supported and moved by little stubby legs like a caterpillar, leading to a mouth that looks like an industrial shredder with four strong pointed tentacles surrounding its head. Probably Category II. Its busy tearing down condos at the moment so i don't have to worry. I don't know if anyone is coming to help. Hong Kong sure as hell needs some right now. I know that some Jaegers miraculously remain, usually either refitted shadows of their former selves like the one that defended Vladivostok during K-Day II, Cherno Syn, its name was. Or completely new challengers. One i and many around Southeast Asia have actually seen. Renegade Phoenix. The Philippines managed to build a Jaeger with a tenth of the average budget and resources, and a damned good one too. Not much to look at, mostly an amalgamation of old parts from Oblivion Bay, frankensteined together with an old Cold War-era US battleship! '' ''I know a few others. I believe some nations kept Jaegers to themselves during the war, Oh yeah, the nukes. We'll all start to feel their effects in a few months, when the next winter comes. But i am pretty sure the main effects have already begun. I never thought i would see snow and ice in Hong Kong, but it happened only a few weeks ago. The snow is grey. I don't want to think about what might be in it. I'll leave in the morning. The Kaiju are disoriented for an unknown reason. Sometimes they leave randomly if there is no resistance, Some don't reach land for weeks, just wandering the oceans, waiting for a target. Due to this, populated islands in the Pacific have taken the Category:Fanfiction Universe Category:Fan-made Jaegers Category:Kaiju